unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power Within
Tears started flowing from both our eyes as the ground began to overtake her. She was dying. And it was all my fault. A smile grew over her face, "Don't blame yourself Rex. I was the one that challanged you." The ground was up to her knees now. I gripped her hand and gave her one last kiss. "Goodbye Iris. I'll cherish every memory of you." It began to rain, washing away the remnents of our fight. Just as she was about to be covered, she wisphered something. Then the ground swallowed her and melted away, leaving a perfect statue of her behind. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!" I shouted as I collapsed to my knees, crying. ~''Five Days Earlier''~ 'Soul One' With a laugh Iris playfully pushed Tyran, "Hahaha, Tyran you're so funny." I started laughing too, "How do you come up with jokes like that Tyran?" Wiping a tear from my eye, I patted him on the back. "Pure talent! I've got another one as well, if you wanna hear it." The bell rung and with a sigh Tyran put his bag over his shoulder. "I guess i'll have to tell you after class. Come on Micheal, we have art next. See ya Lovebirds." With a wave Tyran and Micheal trudged off down the hallway." With a slight giggle, Iris leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, "We have science with Tiana now, Rex." "I know Iris. I wonder why Tiana hasn't been joining us for lunch for awhile?" "I'm not sure. Maybe she's been swamped with work or something... I'll meet you in class, I just have to get something from my locker." And with that Iris jogged off towards the locker room. I started walking towards the science room with a slight smile on my face. Pushing open the heavily enforced door to the science room, I looked around for Tiana. A harsh voice reached my ears and made me clench my teeth. "Hello Rex." Mr. Lector, the science teacher, the bane to all students was taking the class today. Cursing under my breath I went to my seat and waited for Iris to arrive. "Now class, today we're going to learn about something different." A few questioning oohs emerged from the class. "Pay attention! Especially you Rex!" I swear he has something personal against me. Mr. Lector started drawing some diagrams on the board. "Today we are going to be learning about Soul Battles. Soul Battles are special types of fights. If you lose your life is forfeit." A few shocked gasps emerged from the class. "You cannot refuse a Soul Battle once challenged, and only those in the fight may intervene." Slamming his fist onto the table, Mr. Lector stared directly at me and menacingly asked, "Have you got all that?" With a nervous gulp, I nodded my head. "Good." He then turned towards the door, kicked it shut and locked it. Shouts emerged from the class. "Wh-what are you doing?", "Why are you telling us this?!", "Open the door!!", "Where's the science googles?" and "He's a madman! A maadman!" were the most prominent. Taking a few careful steps towards me, Mr. Lector growled out a statement that warrented many gasps from the class, who started running towards the doors and windows to try an escape. Category:Story